


she's got it going on

by listenup_folks



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, issa bop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Lauren is kind of all Camila really wants.





	she's got it going on

**Author's Note:**

> watt - longerr_hours  
> idk how I haven't written this yet but please please comment and enjoy and let me know what's up 
> 
> /* there's a considerably large age gap so if you're uncomfortable with that (fight me) then i'd suggest not reading maybe */

So like, Camila likes to think of herself as a plain jane. 

She's never been embarrassed by that either, she's a pretty ordinary person and she happens to think it suits her quite well. She's not like, boring to the point that a conversation would put you to sleep (or at least she hopes not), but she's never been rebellious or cool or too outgoing with anyone that isn't her two best friends, Stacy and Dinah. 

She's well liked, known to be a good person, a reliable friend, and a go to designated driver (which is really where she wins her popular vote), but she likes to do her own things, stay quiet and introverted and that's why she doesn't have any problem with being ordinary. 

"Milaaaaa, you've been reading this whole damn time, like we even got you popcorn but now I've eaten the whole bag," Dinah groans from Stacy's bed as she pauses the film, breaking Camila from her phone that she'd been reading on. 

She never really takes offense to the fact that Dinah knows she couldn't possibly be socializing on her phone, hell, the only reason she'd ever use it is a good book (or good fan fiction), but like yeah, she sees no reason to correct her, shrugging before scanning the room for her other friend. 

"Where's Stacy?" Camila asks, feeling bad that she hadn't noticed when Dinah shoots her a 'really?' look. 

"She went to get groceries," Dinah offers and with that Camila is up and moving for the kitchen to help as well. 

Now this kind of goes along with the plain jane thing. She's a good kid, prides herself in being a god kid. The type of kid who works volunteer hours at an anti drug camp for children the ages 10 to 13, the type of kid who worked as a PCA for her neighbor with cerebral palsy and continues to visit him because she really loves that type of work. 

She doesn't brag about how good a kid she is, but she's naturally a caring, loving person and it does help build an image. 

She's also the type of kid who does things like this. She helps carry her friend's groceries in whenever she happens to be at their houses, sometimes because it's Dinah and she knows that girl is too lazy to do it herself (even though by the time she grabs one jug of milk all of Dinah's siblings have gotten the rest), and sometimes in times like these when she just wants to help her good dear old friend-

"Hey Camila dear, how've you been doing lately?" a voice interrupts her monologue, and okay, yup okay she lied. Not about begin a good kid. She is, really she tries to be a good kid. She lied because the only reason she helps Dinah with groceries, is so that it will seem normal for her to help Stacy with groceries and the only reason she helps Stacy with groceries is because- "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever but it's only been like what? A week or two?" 

"A week and a half Ms. J," Camila answers with a smile, turning to the woman standing against the counter. "How was Vancouver?" and that's the conversation starter she needed. 

It earns her almost three minutes of the raven haired beauty in front of her talking about how nice the city was but how she didn't get to see much since she was there on business, and how she's love to go again, maybe take Stacy and "you girls" up so you can see, visit some schools, etc., but then Stacy breaks the conversation. 

"Mom, did you buy any Quest Bars? I needed them for my new diet and I've told you like ten times this week alone and-"

"They should be in with the rice I think, I didn't bag them myself but I did get them," Lauren, or like, Ms. Jauregui replies, "I've got to go unload these things upstairs, would you girls mind getting-"

"Of course not, we were just watching a movie and Dinah ate all the popcorn so we can put the stuff away while we make some more," Camila responds easily, smiling brightly to her friend's mother before making towards one of the bags. 

Lauren smiles back at her and then turns to her daughter, "see, you all need to be more like this one, I swear," she murmurs, graciously smiling again at Camila in parting as she grabs a few bags and takes off for the stairs, not noticing the eyes following her as until she's out of sight. (Camila figures she's used to always being watched since she's that gorgeous.)

"Why do you always have to be so good with parents?" Stacy asks, rolling her eyes when Camila shrugs in response, "I swear to fuck you make all of our parents hate us," she continues, moving to make popcorn since Camila was hard at work putting the groceries away already, smiling to herself at the small interaction with Lauren.

"Language!" they hear Lauren yell from the staircase followed by Dinah's laughter from the living room. 

Yeah so Camila kind of has a crush on Stacy's mom, but like, it's not as wrong as it sounds. 

Camila is 17, ending her junior year of high school and she's as mature as a junior could come. Well like, her sense of humor isn't at all, but as a person she's adult like. She knows she shouldn't and can't ever do anything about this, but you can't help who you fall for. 

She used to just have a physical attraction to the woman. It wasn't even attraction, it was just being able to see the obvious, that Lauren Jauregui is attractive. 

Lauren is 36. She had Stacy when she was 19 and in love and young and as beautiful as she still is, but by the time she was 30 that love was gone and so was Stacy's dad. 

She thinks that maybe she's a good kid to make up for how wrong it should feel to be in love with someone twenty years older than her. 

Camila was 11, and she doesn't remember much, but she does remember Stacy being sad and confused all the time and always sleeping over, and she does remember Stacy's mom coming over one time in tears, only making short eye contact with Camila before Sinu had rushed her into the dining room and Alejandro had distracted Camila with games in the backyard. 

She thinks that's when her emotional connection with Lauren started. 

It was small things at first, like bringing her groceries in for her when Stacy refused to get up, then it was still small things like complimenting her hair cuts and new outfits, but by the time Camila was fifteen the small things began to mean bigger things and before she knew it she was head over heels for her best friends mother. 

It's weird to say it like that, she tries not to say it like that. 

The emotional attachment goes both ways though, Camila likes to think. 

It's not often, but she catches Lauren's eyes lingering on her at times and she has since sophomore year and it's, well it's nothing inappropriate but it is something. Her eyes are breathtaking and Camila always tries to find the answers in them, but usually Lauren's eyes flutter away after a second when she's been caught sating, and Camila usually fangirls over her blush too hard to worry about what it means. (Until later that night of course, when it would replay in Camila's mind over and over and she'd psychoanalyze every bit of it). 

The main reason Camila thinks it goes both ways though is because of what happens in November. 

It's a moment. 

It's at their week before Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving celebration that it happens. It's all of the three girls and most of their families and a whole lot of food in Camila's kitchen and Camila's on her way to grab a spare table from the back garage to extend the table when she's pulled by the elbow through a hall and up the staircase into the bathroom. 

"Hey what- Lauren? I mean, Ms. Jauregui what's up what're you-"Camila questions, nervously because what if she knows about Camila's crush and, "wait, are you okay?" she asks, voice softer than before as she fully faces Lauren and sees her eyes brimming tears. 

Lauren doesn't speak for a moment, Camila can see her throat bobbing in a way that indicates she's holding in tears so Camila does the only thing that can help with holding in tears, she holds out her arms. Lauren doesn't take over a second to crumble into them, burying her face into Camila's neck (if this wasn't so heartbreaking Camila would've noticed the butterflies at contact) and crying her heart out. 

It's a while, Camila doesn't count, just holds onto Lauren around her waist and gently rubs her back in what she hopes is a comforting and not creepy gesture, but she knows it's been a while before Lauren's silent cries turn to muffled cries then just deep breaths as she regains her composure.

(It breaks Camila's heart even more that her cries were so quiet because she knows she's trying to hide it. They were close with Lauren when it came to a parent, friend of child relationship, and they'd watched a few shows and movies together, and let's just say when Lexa died, Lauren could be heard around the corner when Camila was riding her bike home, so yeah, her crying is usually louder.)

That's when Camila finally decides to speak up, hoping it isn't too much when she asks, "do you want to talk about it?" She knows it has to do with Stacy, or just family stuff in general because she knows Lauren enough to have noticed her getting anxious looking the few time stuff about colleges had come up when she was with her. 

Lauren stays buried into her shoulder for another moment, taking in the feeling of the arms around her before pulling away slightly and meeting Camila's deep brown eyes that she's always found soothing. 

"Where's your top pick?" she asks quietly, and Camila raises an eyebrow questioningly but answers because she knows what the girl means. 

"University of Miami is looking promising right now," that's not true. Her top, top pick is Northeastern, but she's not going to get into there because it's like the best school in the country right now, and also she knows it'll reassure Lauren if she says somewhere close. Not because Lauren cares about her exactly, just the familiarity of it. 

The breath of relief Lauren lets out makes it worth it, and she thinks maybe even if Northeastern does except her she'll have to decline if it means seeing her favorite green eyes light up like they did a second ago for even a second more. 

"Stacy told me she wants to go to UCLA," Lauren says after another minute, pausing more before adding, "I'm just going to miss you girls so much," and once again burying her face into Camila's shoulder, not crying this time jus thudding her. 

Camila does allow herself to feel the butterflies this time at Lauren's touch, and they're insane as she wraps her arms gently around Lauren's waist again. 

"Hey now, Ms. J, we're not going anywhere for a while," Camila says after a minute of holding Lauren and letting Lauren hold her, the older pulling away finally and turning in the room to face the mirror and rub at her eyeliner. "We haven't even heard from schools yet and we both know Stacy, it's inevitable that she'll change her mind a hundred more times before next week. I don't know how stressful it is for a mother so I can't really give you ground breaking advice, but hold onto her while you can and worry about the FaceTime schedule later, alright?" Camila smiles lightly and Lauren smiles back gently through the mirror, grabbing mascara (Camila's) from the counter and neatening up before turning to face the girl again. 

"She's probably going to end up holding off a year anyways, she'd miss me too much," Lauren adds after a moment of eye contact that felt more intense than it should have. 

"It'd be hard not to," Camila replies smoothly, not letting herself blush as Lauren does it for her, laughing quietly and looking down at the ground. 

"You've always been a charmer," she notes to herself and Camila raises her eyebrows but decides not to tease at all when Lauren meets her eyes again. She'd do anything those eyes wanted her to really, anything that girl wanted her to with or without pretty eyes. "We should get back downstairs," Lauren continues after a moment, and she doesn't make any move to go. She bites her bottom lip as she holds eye contact, which makes it insanely hard for Camila to hold eye contact. 

"We should," Camila says, echoes almost because her tone of voice also implies she doesn't want to leave for some reason. 

It feels like decades, looking into those emerald eyes that burn back, and it might as well be, but eventually a knock on the door is what startles them out of the stare of and back into reality. "Mija you in there? We need the table what's taking so long?" it's Sinu and both girls pretend not to notice the other's look of relief when they hear her footsteps immediately drawn away - why would they be relieved if nothing had been going on that shouldn't have been?

"I'll see you at dinner," Lauren says finally, grabbing a purse Camila didn't notice she had from the counter top before spinning and leaning in, shocking Camila by placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thanks again, Camila, really, you're a great girl." and with that she was out of the room. 

And scene. 

Camila was just, okay if she didn't mean anything to Lauren then why wouldn't the girl have went to anyone else with her concerns? And she said "I'm going to miss you girls," implying not just only her daughter but also Camila. And she kissed her on the cheek, that's something that'd never happened before. 

And so small things eventually turn to bigger things for both of them.

Camila began helping Lauren in the beginning of December, only a few weeks after the other interaction that Camila wrote about in her journal. She's helping her with moving. Not like, Lauren and Stacy aren't moving, Lauren's just moving stuff round in her house and Camila likes to think she's kinda strong sometimes so she offered without a second thought to help out. 

She's not that strong, but she's getting to spend tons of time with Lauren so it's worth it when she starts going to the gym in a weak attempt at impressing the girl with her lifting abilities. 

"Camila? Did you see where I left my- oh shit Camz what the fuck," Lauren asks upon entering and seeing the girl struggling to carry two crates at once from one spot int the attic to another, almost tipping over before Lauren comes and lifts the tops crate off, placing it down as Camila's arms go out and the second one drops (luckily in place). "Camila! You can't just do that when I'm not in the room you could've like, died or, stop laughing Camila I'm serious you could've... okay fine," Lauren drones off, not bothering her lecture when she realizes she's laughing too. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just, god I'm so pathetically weak," Camila gets out between laughter and pants to catch her breath from the almost dying thing. 

"Yeah you really are," Lauren says, laughing softly at the other girl but mainly just because Camila's laugh is so cute. "Why'd you offer to help me if you're this weak? I mean I was expecting Dinah or maybe that boy Shawn that started coming around, he's kinda scrawny but you're a whole other type," Lauren teases and Camila grins back and somehow gets like, the worlds biggest balls.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you," she says with a shrug. A shrug. A fucking shrug as if it's not the heaviest confession she's ever made. 

It's silent then. 

Like, you could hear a pin drop, that silent as Lauren take sin what Camila said and Camila debates whether or not she wants to stuff the words back in her throat. The girls are close though, like mentally since they've spent a few weeks doing this thing but also physically. When Lauren had rushed to help Camila she ended up right in front of her and neither girl really noticed until right now, when it's Camila looking at Lauren and Lauren looking anywhere else. 

"Camila..." she finally says after a moment and Camila, well she can't tell what she means until she sees her eyes. She's always loved reading Lauren's eyes because they're the best book there is, and right now they're telling her not to cross the line they both want to. 

"I really want to kiss you," Camila says, and it's spoken softly, slowly, and they both know why she's hesitating. "And I'm going to," she adds, reaching a hand forward to show Lauren she's going to cup her cheek. "You can stop me if you want," an it's out in the open and she's leaning in. 

Now Camila's half expecting a slap in the face, she's half expecting to be thrown out and for her friends to think she's a weirdo the next day for trying to get at Stacy's mom, but what she isn't really expecting, hoping for, yeah, but not expecting, is for plump lips to meet her halfway. 

Fireworks.

Camila always thought that was cheesy, unrealistic, and she'd never actually felt them, but right now, with Lauren's lips on hers and nothing else to think about all she can feel is fireworks. 

It's soft, gentle and not at all what either girl needs after years of wanting to do this, but it's there. 

It lasts at least ten seconds of just lips on lips before Camila dares to slip her hand to the back of Lauren's neck to pull her in closer, kiss her a little deeper. 

It feels like heaven when Lauren responds with a hand on her hip. 

It's shattered with a door opening and a yell of "Mom, did you make dinner yet? I'm marathoning Grey's so you're free to- oh hey Camila I didn't now you guys were working today... why do y'all look so weird? Scratch that actually, Just remember I want mac and cheese with my Grey's."

They don't talk about it. 

Or like, not for a few days. Which actually isn't that long so I guess they do talk about it. 

Kind of. 

"Lauren please, you shouldn't be doing this alone, I'm sorry if I made rings weird but I won't cross that line again, okay?" 

It's easy, but Lauren doesn't really come around to much while Camil'a is working, just to tell her where things should go and to make comments like that. It's mainly business oriented until it's not. 

Camila didn't see Lauren come in over the potted plant she was carrying, and apparently Lauren didn't care as she strode towards the younger girl, catching her off guard when she appeared. 

"Oh hey Lo, shit sorry I didn't notice-" Camila goes to ramble, nervous at almost walking into her when suddenly she was cut off by that same pair of lips and the same fireworks. 

It was like, maybe seven seconds before Lauren pulled away and then what felt like a split second for her to leave the room. 

That left Camila confused. 

It wasn't until Stacy ranted about how moody her mom is lately, about how she only comes out of her bed to get ice cream and mopes like a heartbroken teenage girl that Camila thought maybe Lauren felt the same way (because she's been moping like a teenage girl herself lately), so she decided she needed to face this. 

She needed to confront Lauren, and she doesn't know how she got the balls to confront Lauren, but after a week and a half she did. 

And Lauren tried to politely shut the door in her face but that led to this. 

"So what, we're just not going to talk about it?" Camila yells, throwing her hands up in question as Lauren shushes her, frantic and nervous and all of those types of feelings. 

"Camila we- fuck we shouldn't be doing this, or any alone time at all," Lauren says almost too quiet for Camila too hear which the younger girl knows is because she's nervous and Lauren talks quietly when she's nervous. 

"Lauren you aren't just running away from this again," Camila follows her as she tries to escape up the stairs. "Look we kissed, twice now and you initiated the second one. I don't want to pressure you or anything but we can't just - Lauren stop walking away from me," Camila basically begs to be listened to by now, finally catching Lauren's arm and pulling her, making the girl spin and all but crash into her. 

Then it's silent. Their faces are close enough that Camila can see how flustered Lauren is. She can see past the beauty in her eyes to all of the nervousness, all of the bundled up feelings, everything she's been wanting to see is right in front of her and she can't stop herself from lifting one hand to cup Lauren's cheek gently. 

"Camila..." Lauren mumbles as she lets herself be pulled closer, not knowing why she'd ever let this happen but also not quite knowing any way she couldn't. 

Their lips meet gently. 

At first. Gently at first, and then after they both come to terms with what's happening, happening again, the kiss deepens. It deepens with hands in Lauren's hair, guiding the kiss, and hands on Camila's hips pulling her further into the older woman's warm body. 

Camila's leading the ruches, the kiss, taking everything she can for how long she's wanted this and it's not long before Lauren's out of breath, panting into Camila's mouth before the younger girl decides to trade her inviting lips for her just as inviting neck (really when it comes to Lauren everything is addicting, passionate, mind-blowing - everything in between and around). 

"Fuck you're so, fuck hot, beautiful, everything," Lauren breathes out, stroking up and down Camila's back before slipping her hands under the girl's shirt as she gets to work on tracing up and down her neck with her tongue, pausing to nip at her ear which makes Lauren moan. 

"I always knew you were going to be hot," Lauren mumbles as Camila bites down her neck, nipping harder once she reaches the hollow collar bones she'd been teased with for years making Lauren stop mid thought to intake a sharp gasp. "Not like, not that I thought of you in a sexual way when you were younger or anything, just like you've always been so - god fuck Camila you've been so you and - well when you got that ass somewhere in middle school I knew you were going to knock someone dead-" She's cut off again when Camila shoves her down onto the bed she'd been staring her towards. 

"Stop talking," Camila says simply, Lauren nodding dumbly as the younger girl straddles her and guides her lips back to hers with two strong but soft hands tangling into raven locks. 

Camila had imagined this like, well she'd imagined it way more than she should have imagined making out with her best friend's mom, but she never thought she'd be able to top Lauren. Lauren seems like a top at first glance, intimidating and strong and bold, but Camila knows her better after the few weeks of some bonding and she's less surprised than she would've been. 

Lauren may be strong and intimidating, but she's also soft and gentle, and she seems to get off on being taken control of. 

(Lauren always knew Camila would top.)

"Fuck Camz," Lauren groans out after the younger girl begins to grind into her lap. The kissing had been enough for now, but the hands constantly pulling her closer and now this is leading to more and she can't say she's complaining. "I didn't know it was going to be me," she finishes her earlier thought with a deep moan as she enjoys what she's wanted to for what feels like centuries. 

"You like that, baby?" Camila smirks as she grinds more steadily against Lauren, creating a slow but sensual pace to see how far she can go with this. She was fine just kissing too, but once Lauren's hand started roaming her back, and only her back, Camila decided to step it up a notch. 

Lauren doesn't reply with words, just lets a hand slide down to Camila's ass, palming softly before gripping it with both hands to guide Camila's movements more solidly. 

"Nuh uh Lo," Camila scolds, stopping her pace, "remember who's on top here, yeah?" she asks and before she can comprehend the words Lauren is being forced to lie back on the mattress. 

What shocks her more though is that Camila instead of following, drops to her knees at the foot of the bed, running her hands up to the insides of Lauren's thighs with warm palms before letting her hands rest on the waist band of her shorts, finally looking up with questioning eyes and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

Maybe it was the lip between her teeth, but also Lauren knows she never wouldn't grant Camila permission for anything so she's frantically nodding before she can think twice and with and adorable (oddly placed but yeah, Lauren considers it adorable), eager smile Camila tugs at her shorts and pulls her underwear down along with them, leaving the older woman bared in front of her. 

Camila can't help but stare for a moment. She's Camila, nerdy, shy, usually quiet and usually boring, but somehow she's managed to get the most magnificent woman in the world to spread her legs for her. And okay, yeah maybe spreading her legs seems to like, a non romantic way to put it, but Lauren - all of Lauren - is the most beautiful thing Camila's ever seen so she lets herself take in the view, licking her lips and letting her eyes flit across all she can capture from swollen lips to the wetness coating-

"Camila," Lauren moans out, blushing softly under the girls gaze, and it's that that finally snaps Camila out of her daze (could've been ten seconds, could've been ten minutes, she doesn't really know), and before either of them can process Camila is leaning forward and running the length of her tongue through Lauren's folds, both girls letting out sultry moans at the contact.

Camila takes her time, teasing an licking and occasionally nipping when Lauren tries to guide he with her hands, but for the most part she just enjoys finally getting to taste Lauren. 

By the time she finally works her mouth down to Lauren's slippery opening, the raven haired beauty is basically begging for it, moaning and writhing against Camila's face. 

If she weren't enjoying it so much Camila would've pulled away, tormented Lauren a bit more before letting her get more pleasure, but the fact that she's the one making Lauren feel this way is enough for now so she licks into her until finally she feels hands tighten in her hair and beautifully full, strong thighs closing around her head. 

Lauren's moans of release have to be the most ethereal sounds Camila's heard in her life and she makes a mental note to do this as often as she can because she doesn't think there's a chance she'll ever find anything better. 

She refuses to pull away until she's licked up every last drop of Lauren and said girl's hands are now pulling her the opposite way they had been, murmuring something about sensitivity. When she finally does pull away and look up, she finds a dopey smiled Lauren and another reason to mark this as the best day in existence. 

"Hi," she says, refusing to blush at how dumb it sounds when Lauren giggles at her, running a hand through her own hair to attempt to tame the sex hair (it makes it worst) before cupping Camila's face in one hand. 

"Hi back," she says, smiling harder than Camila's seen her in a while and running her hand through Camila's hair now before leaning down to connect their lips softly. "As I was saying before," she mumbles against Camila's lips, connecting them shortly again before continuing and Camila is kind of nervous because earlier she wasn't saying anything too good, "I really like you," which makes Camila's heart jump to her throat, eager to be let out so it can explain all of it's feelings at once. 

"That's good," Camila smiles, (she's been smiling this whole time but can you blame her?) "I really like you too," which like, her heart thinks that's good enough for now. You gotta start somewhere, right? 

And things kind of get easy for a while. Easy as in they don't talk about the fact that they're like twenty years apart and that Stacy doesn't know what's going on and, they don't really talk about their feelings all that much. They talk about the shows the watch, curled up in Lauren's bed on Saturday nights since usually Stacy is at sleepovers. They talk about how sex should be, well like, they say "harder" and "faster" so that isn't really talking but like. 

They don't talk about the important things, but Camila still helps her move things and Lauren will press a kiss to her lips when she brings her water bottles. (Camila thinks she's bringing the waters just as an excuse to kiss her, since she never did it before). 

Camila doesn't get scared until something happens. 

"My mom had flowers in a vase when I went downstairs this morning, roses in a vase, barf, I think she's dating someone," Stacy comments at lunch, casually looking for conversation in something she doesn't know made Camila almost choke on her lunch. 

Camila didn't giv Lauren flowers. And the way Stacy had said it seemed so certain and like, Camila starts analyzing the fact that they're yet to discuss what they are and, and shit maybe she is dating someone and maybe Camila is the home wrecking high schooler who - okay she's extra and there's plenty of reasons for Lauren to have flowers. 

When she's met with a candle lit dinner and a bouquet of roses, yes the roses mentioned earlier, she feels bad for assuming Lauren wasn't as in the as she was so she swoons as hard as she can and by the end of the night, when she's giggly on wine that Lauren wasn't allowed to give her, and her head is pressed into the crook of Lauren's neck and shoulder, she lets herself think this could really be something good. 

Lauren does talk about her feelings that night. She talks about how they'd both been avoiding the talk and she talks about how they shouldn't do that anymore. 

They decide to just be them, mostly together (or at least not with anyone else) and see where it goes. They talk about being careful, and they try not to talk about Stacy but the awkward agreement to wait on that is there. 

They're in Lauren's bed a few months later when it comes to it's peaceful sealing. When they finally come to full terms with the fact that it's them together and it's going to be them together for the next while. 

And like, it isn't overly sappy or anything, which Camila thinks is good. It's casual, and more her than anyone else.

"So I guess you could say..." Camila trails off, unable to finish her sentence because she's laughing too hard.

"Camz, don't fucking say it I swear to god," Lauren groans from next to her, turning back to face the girl she'd turned from the moment she'd seen the joke coming. 

"You could say," Camila once again breaks into basically screaming laughing. "You could say-"

"Stacy's mom has got it going on," Lauren spits out, not able to hide her smile at her girl's twelve year old sense of humor. "Yeah, you could say that if you felt that way," and Camila is still laughing, so Lauren laughs too. 

"And hey, I know it might be wrong," Camila says, more asks as she finally sobers up a little bit turning to face the woman of her dreams, the woman she's pined after since she was twelve and new she was into girls, the woman she finally has, and bracing for impact of her next words, "but I'm in love with Stacy's mom."

It's quiet for a minute. 

"Did you seriously just use Fountains Of Wayne to tell me you loved me?" Lauren laughs, Camila smiling when she sees that its a positive and not a negative reaction and feeling like she's on top of the world, "I love you too, you nerd." 

And honestly? It doesn't really feel that wrong at all.

**Author's Note:**

> this song is my main bop
> 
> give me ur thoughts please and thanks, have a good day to all


End file.
